The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 September 2018
23:51-41 Proposal: 23:51-45 C.Syde goes as Riko 23:52-03 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 23:52-13 ^ 23:53-11 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:53-15 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 23:53-17 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 23:53-35 Proposal: Ender goes as Ender 23:54-08 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 23:57-09 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 23:57-12 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 23:57-43 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 23:58-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:00-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:00-36 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:01-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:02-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:02-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:04-19 Ded/ 00:04-26 Sad 00:06-28 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:06-33 yeh yeh 00:07-11 yo yo yo mah friends you seen the newest game on the market? 00:07-20 So Bob is dropping his mixtape?. 00:07-22 What game? 00:07-46 Dippy plays games? 00:08-38 No shit! 00:08-50 Everyone knows I am a gamer. 00:09-02 If you didn't know, do you even know who I am? 00:09-25 well my new name is Gameranimeboi18283 00:09-37 No it's it 00:09-41 *not 00:09-48 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bob_Hartington 00:10-05 Your username does not say that 00:10-20 Do you think this a good wiki? 00:10-20 4 yes 00:10-20 5 no 00:10-30 Nor is im still alive's username Nichole 00:10-33 I voted True. 00:10-34 It says Bob Harlington not Gameranimeboi18283 00:10-46 Bob Hartington aka Gameranimeboi18283 ! 00:11-52 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:13-14 Nicole. 00:14-16 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 00:14-20 No! 00:14-38 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 00:15-01 Kawaii profile pic! 00:15-38 Hmph 00:15-51 Can't have two bots. 00:16-27 I am not pressing Submit Log! 00:16-30 Does it still log then? 00:16-40 Yes, it does. 00:16-45 After 15 minutes, it self logs. 00:17-01 Then I will only be here shortly. 00:17-03 Jorra is a bot. 00:17-06 We have three technically. 00:19-12 So let's remove Android Oreo and TheKorraFanatic. :P 00:24-57 ~ Android Oreo has left the chat ~ 00:25-23 Ah 00:27-12 One down. 00:27-14 One to go. 00:28-39 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:32-10 Haven't seen Android Oreo in a long time 00:33-11 Same. 00:43-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:48-38 I'm here 00:50-51 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:50-53 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:54-10 I don't think I've seen Android in a long time either. 00:57-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:57-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:59-39 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:05-40 Heading out now 01:05-41 \o 01:06-04 \o 01:06-33 o/ 01:07-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:08-24 I'm back 01:10-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:11-07 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:11-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:11-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:15-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:15-50 Oh welp. 01:15-51 lol. 01:38-41 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:41-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:41-36 Staff Chat. 01:41-56 NO reg users. 01:42-03 Yeah, this died on Sep 18. 01:44-22 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:44-38 yeh 01:50-06 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:56-31 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:56-52 Ev'ry one in battle 01:57-46 wb Bobby! o/ 02:00-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:00-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:01-21 wb Korra! o/ 02:04-01 It ded in here. 02:04-40 Yeh Boy 02:08-02 Due to South's continued growth as a member of The Demon's Light, I find myself without any choice but to nominate him. 02:10-26 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 02:10-31 hey o/ 02:10-51 Welcome, South Ferry. 02:10-51 So! 02:10-58 *GhastHunter26 02:11-07 I nominated TheJorraFanatic ;( 02:11-23 ;( 02:12-06 U big bully. 02:12-22 You can clearly see that I am GhastHunter26, dammit! 02:12-29 u a silly bruh 02:12-40 :o 02:13-57 Jorra used a sentence without a capitolor a period! 02:14-05 *capital or 02:14-23 And he used "bruh"!?!?!? 02:14-27 Sure, this was a quote. 02:14-35 (think) 02:14-37 South was already nominated tho? 02:14-46 That is very un Korra-ey 02:14-49 This was a copy paste, MoH. 02:15-05 ik but why give 2 nominations to the same user? 02:15-18 Because they each wanted to do it, simple! 02:17-34 ~ Reka7031 has joined the chat ~ 02:17-52 sup guys 02:18-17 Welcome, Reka7031. 02:18-17 And nothing much, you? 02:18-26 same 02:20-36 ight was just checkin in 02:20-42 ill talk to yall tomorrow 02:20-51 see ya korra 02:20-52 Do you guys thinks a wiki advertising a radio station would be spam? 02:20-54 Bye, Eka. 02:20-55 *Reka 02:20-58 lmao 02:21-02 adios 02:21-03 ~ Reka7031 has left the chat ~ 02:22-23 Never mind, I see the founder is globally blocked and that the wiki is already on Report:Wiki/Checked. 02:24-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:24-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:25-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:26-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:30-16 And what is Report:Wiki/Checked? 02:30-58 A listing where VSTF members move confirmed spam wikis from Report:Wiki. 02:32-45 https://hellocloudcomputing.wikia.com/wiki/Hellocloudcomputing_Wiki 02:32-45 or nah, u silly bruhs? 02:33-19 Hmph. 02:33-29 Said spam or not! 02:33-31 Ah, 02:33-57 Ah, 02:34-13 Is it an advertisement or something? 02:34-24 I agree with you, CS65, it really is "Ah," 02:34-34 I am just unsure of what it is, myself. 02:34-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:34-58 And just where did you find this wiki? 02:35-26 From Wikia Watchers. 02:35-36 It hit our filters as possible spam. 02:36-28 ahm ahm 02:36-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:36-36 Nah 02:36-41 that ain't spam 02:36-55 I mean, 02:37-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:37-15 it is only a wiki with one page which advertises a product 02:37-21 Nothing to worry, I say 02:38-16 Even if it is one page of advertisement, it needs to be reported. 02:38-43 Grass is green 02:38-53 Sarcasm, tkf 02:39-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:40-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:42-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:45-34 Still no idea what Syde randomly did "Ah," over. 02:46-04 14:30:58 TheKorraFanatic: A listing where VSTF members move confirmed spam wikis from Report:Wiki. 02:46-04 02:46-11 That. 02:46-16 Ah. 02:47-22 That was truly amazing today. 02:47-32 >FANDOM adds hyperlinking in Discussions. 02:47-37 >Discussions breaks. 02:47-48 >FANDOM: Fuck this shit. *Removes hyperlinks.* 02:48-06 proposal: 02:48-24 FANDOM only handles well-educated researchers to write academic journals for fandom articles only. 02:48-37 Sounds smart. 02:48-45 Send this in using Special:Contact/feedback NOW. 02:48-56 Agreed. 02:48-57 TREASoN? 02:49-11 Though they'd probably prefer "How this cartoon character turned me into the third gender" instead 02:49-12 Seems Starry went and cleared #spam while I was still digging through it. 02:49-17 Nice 02:49-17 True. 02:50-09 Let it be known you outta your mind if you think Oasis will sitll be here by 2020. 02:50-31 Seems he cleaned #vandalism too. 02:50-43 Seems I must go into early retirement. 02:50-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:50-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:50-59 Why 02:51-01 Nice. 02:51-10 I assume tkf will retire from amdin 02:51-17 admin* 02:51-23 and budcrate 02:52-15 Nah, I am keeping budcrate. 02:52-45 No, just make K*rraWee Herman as a backup and fully demote yourself 02:53-01 Nah. 02:53-08 Just promote me to budcrate and move on 02:53-26 No, I was just testeeing him 02:53-35 Look, 02:53-36 yeh 02:54-12 let us discuss the mathematics of the square root of 42? 02:55-29 Huh 02:56-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:01-03 Why has South started saying "hmph" 03:01-15 ---Albert Einstein, 1979 - 03:01-22 Has he turned into an upset Neko girl? 03:02-24 Hmph. 03:02-28 I thought south already a neko girl 03:02-45 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 03:02-53 Nah. 03:03-01 If he was, he wouldn't surive around C.Syde65. 03:03-18 Not really true. 03:03-39 :) 03:03-52 How tf would it be true anyways? Nekos aren't real! 03:03-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:04-03 Exactly. 03:05-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:06-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:08-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:08-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:11-17 actually 03:11-31 while they aren't technically real 03:11-45 there are people who wear cat ears and etc irl and call themselves Neko 03:11-51 sadly I am friends with one 03:12-03 she even wears it to school 03:12-06 If I dress up as Spiderman, it does NOT make me spiderman! 03:12-08 Cosplay. :P 03:12-13 Yes, it is. 03:12-15 *does 03:12-51 SF wears cat ears irl and a tail 03:13-27 Sure he does. 03:13-50 I was a teenage mutant ninja turtle when I dressed up as one as a kid. 03:14-03 Sure you were. 03:15-10 I was a fairy princess the few times I dressed up as one 03:15-12 as a child 03:15-24 Sure you as. 03:15-25 *was 03:16-26 I'm starting to think Jorra hates childhood. 03:16-38 Ironic given that out of the three of us, he's the only one who is not yet an adult. 03:16-45 I dressed up as a leopard with a sword as a child once. 03:16-59 Sure you did. 03:17-13 Jack wanna know a secret 03:17-23 What secret? 03:17-54 when Jorra was a little kid he would wear teenage mutant ninja turtle outfits sometimes 03:18-12 Which one was he? I was Raphael. 03:18-47 Donatello I think 03:19-30 yeah 03:19-35 Donatello 03:19-49 Ah, Jorra as Donny. 03:19-57 Donny Trump, eh? 03:20-26 theres a photo of us when we were children I was a fairy princess and he was Donatello Lolol 03:20-40 LOL. 03:20-57 a fearsome duo 03:21-19 Where is TG? Bring her in. 03:23-09 Where is DBH? Bring him in. 03:23-35 Where is CMF? Bring him in. 03:23-43 Nah. 03:25-15 Where is TKF? Get him out. 03:27-11 is TG even a TDL member yet? 03:27-17 I see tkf is trying to ignore MoH 03:27-22 Of course. 03:27-31 Edits and everything! 03:27-31 Fuck you, MoH. 03:27-37 Yeah, I've been more helpful to his sister than he, he brother, should be. XP 03:27-43 *he 03:27-45 **her 03:27-55 gr 03:28-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:28-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:30-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:31-32 Its getting better all the time 03:31-35 And what does this mean:? 03:32-27 You are a terrible brother. XP 03:32-41 nah 03:32-56 I used to get mad at my school...... 03:33-09 Who hasn't? 03:33-23 It's from a song, lol. 03:33-28 Oh. XD 03:33-41 I used to get mad at my school...... 03:33-58 the teachers who taught me weren't cool 03:35-45 /me /me action verb 03:35-49 ahm ahm 03:36-42 yeh 03:36-54 I presume tkf is actually Syde BOT 03:37-02 Nope. 03:37-03 Yeah. 03:37-05 I am. 03:38-45 ~ Lazygaming has joined the chat ~ 03:38-49 hi 03:39-03 Welcome, Lazygaming. 03:46-09 wb Lazy! o/ 03:46-48 When you click a video about "cursed images" 03:47-10 and u die 03:52-09 yeh 03:57-29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ 04:02-01 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:02-35 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:02-59 Stuck in the middle with you 04:10-38 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:14-18 Rather interesting. 04:14-28 Cursed images. An interesting sounding concept. 04:20-34 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 04:20-35 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:20-49 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:30-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:31-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:33-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:34-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:37-28 Ded. 04:37-46 Someone reply to the RP. 04:39-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:39-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:41-43 /me evil laugh 04:51-26 The canon one? 04:51-42 Maybe some day, YesIndeedSir. 04:51-48 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:57-50 ~ Lazygaming has left the chat ~ 04:58-17 Yep. 05:01-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:02-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:03-06 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:09-54 Night, everyone. 05:10-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:12-05 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 05:12-09 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:20-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:21-45 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 06:27-25 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 06:27-31 yeh 06:27-50 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 07:19-20 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 10:15-23 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 10:19-23 Hi 10:40-03 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 10:40-07 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 10:48-00 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 10:48-28 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 10:48-29 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 11:00-22 Hey! o/ 11:00-57 How are you? c: 11:06-36 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 11:07-15 Hey Steven! o/ 11:07-16 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 11:07-19 Tired. You? 11:09-38 A bit tired too but fine. 11:13-58 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 11:14-01 o/ 11:14-36 (wave) 11:17-24 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 11:18-30 Welcome, Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 11:19-17 Welcome, Qstlijku. 11:24-21 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 11:24-21 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 11:24-21 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 11:24-21 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 11:24-45 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 11:24-45 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 11:24-52 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 11:24-54 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 11:25-02 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 11:25-13 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 11:27-09 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:06-12 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 12:32-54 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:32-57 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:32-59 WB. 12:38-49 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 12:38-52 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 12:42-40 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 12:49-44 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has joined the chat ~ 12:51-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:51-46 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 12:52-19 Korra' 12:52-29 o/ 12:54-40 I have something for you :3 12:54-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:55-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:56-58 Hi. 12:57-11 People 12:58-23 Hi 13:00-26 Somthin's hissing outside it's either a scorpion or raccoons 13:01-55 Yes you read that right 13:02-08 Scorpions hiss over here 13:04-01 Ok? 13:06-54 And it was a raccoon 13:13-45 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 13:14-30 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 13:14-34 hello 13:14-34 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 13:14-35 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 13:14-42 hey o/ 13:14-45 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 13:14-47 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 13:15-28 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 13:15-39 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 13:15-41 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 13:15-43 im here 13:16-51 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 13:17-47 pika 13:17-49 pika 13:17-52 qwack 13:18-09 my computer is going crazy with ping noises 13:18-15 Ikr? 13:18-17 Thats why i mute it 13:18-24 pika pika 13:18-30 hi 13:22-54 oh boi 13:24-03 ye 13:24-06 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 13:24-07 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 13:24-16 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 13:24-30 i exist 13:24-48 sadly ;-; 13:26-35 #meetoo 13:26-42 meeeeeee 13:27-04 this is lonely 13:28-36 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 13:29-51 all is in battle but korra 13:31-05 I'm overworked. 13:34-32 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 13:34-42 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 13:36-24 im a potato 13:36-43 /sendannouncement Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls SUCKS!!! has joined The Demon's Light. 13:37-22 Sure. 13:37-41 You're late. 13:37-45 And this is dead. 13:38-57 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 13:39-10 yeh 13:39-32 This won't do at all. 13:39-35 Sure 13:39-38 It was much more lively last night. 13:40-16 mk 13:40-20 taking notes 13:44-49 I'm bored. 13:45-06 And I'm sleepy. 13:45-18 And I'm dead. 13:45-37 I'm doomed 13:48-12 Jorra, Discord. 13:48-48 Replied. 13:48-54 Where is CCM? Bring her in. 13:48-57 Replied to replied. 13:48-59 IDK. 13:49-02 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 13:49-07 Where is CMF? Bring him in. 13:49-09 Hi. 13:49-19 You're not CMF but you'll do. 13:49-39 Hi ghast 13:49-42 im doomed 13:49-42 Hm? 13:49-44 Ok 13:49-51 give me ur chieken 13:49-58 Why 13:50-17 becuase ima kidnap you if u dont 13:50-22 :O 13:50-24 Shit 13:50-31 O: 13:50-43 get im my wite fvan 13:50-51 i has free wifi 13:51-00 and spiget finners 13:51-15 excuse me what the fuck 13:51-27 Literally my reaction too. 13:51-37 eggsuce me watch you mother fucking laguage 13:51-42 :o 13:52-19 :O 13:52-28 Sure. 13:52-32 :O 13:53-36 so MR. Ghast GE tIN mY Wite Fvan 13:54-10 Yo hold up 13:54-21 no white vans in this domain 13:54-45 gEt tHE fUCk oUt of My pAraDise 13:54-54 I saID WIte FvAn 13:55-00 not White VANs 13:55-34 shit its a catapillar tistm tKAING my OCMPUTer 13:55-36 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 13:55-43 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 13:55-47 damn 13:55-55 i threw it at someone 13:57-15 wtf 13:59-02 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 13:59-35 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 14:02-33 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:04-27 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 14:05-01 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 14:05-30 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 14:06-16 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:08-23 Can you bring your bot on please? 14:08-38 I'm about to hit the hay in a few mintues. 14:08-40 *minutes 14:08-56 Sure. 14:09-02 Thanks. 14:09-29 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:09-35 ~ Ninja5Bot has left the chat ~ 14:09-38 ~ Ninja5Bot has joined the chat ~ 14:09-44 ~ Ninja5Bot has been kicked by Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls ~ 14:09-45 ~ Ninja5Bot has left the chat ~ 14:12-01 Sure. 14:13-18 Well, gtg. Night. 14:13-20 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 14:13-26 Night 14:13-27 o/ 14:13-52 Actually, for me, it´s 9:13 AM 14:15-19 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 14:16-02 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 14:16-07 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 14:16-08 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 14:16-10 no u 14:16-25 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 14:16-44 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:17-38 ~ AustinIsNormal has joined the chat ~ 14:17-55 o/ 14:18-20 Is anyone here 14:18-27 ~ Reka7031 has joined the chat ~ 14:18-32 no 14:18-37 Empty C H A T 14:18-47 noice 14:18-55 Korra r u here 14:19-02 Sure, tired though. 14:19-10 Why 14:19-44 Idk. 14:20-43 lol 14:21-09 just go to bed 14:21-29 At 9:21 AM? 14:21-42 As in take a nap 14:22-01 ye, a 8 hour nape 14:22-05 Doesn't have to be now 14:22-52 nap i mean 14:22-58 just sometime 14:25-58 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 14:26-23 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 14:26-55 henlo 14:29-40 ~ Reka7031 has left the chat ~ 14:30-11 Reka mY nEkA 14:30-21 ~ Reka7031 has joined the chat ~ 14:30-26 ~ Reka7031 has left the chat ~ 14:30-38 ~ Reka7031 has joined the chat ~ 14:30-46 sup 14:30-53 yes 14:30-59 my name is eka 14:31-04 no its reka 14:31-07 according to korra 14:31-30 Big Bad Bully Jorra can't spell 14:31-42 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 14:31-46 austinisnotnormal 14:31-55 o/ Sarcaa. 14:32-05 Welcome, XxSarcasticBunnyxX 14:32-09 Korraaa! 14:32-18 >:C 14:32-18 oh, i thought Jorra was afk 14:32-21 same 14:32-24 Ty, Austin. 14:32-25 Nah, I was just watching. 14:32-28 he was waiting for pray 14:32-31 Being silent. : p 14:32-32 prey 14:32-40 to talk 14:32-44 ij 14:32-45 hi waffle 14:32-55 OOF ur self 14:33-01 reka = (riko)? 14:33-02 hello bois 14:33-06 no 14:33-07 No u with an "s" is no use 14:33-15 absuolutly not 14:33-22 (riko) 14:33-24 (reko 14:33-28 dont 14:33-29 (reko) 14:33-31 rip 14:33-35 reno 14:33-36 no please no spammo 14:33-40 Rekno 14:33-41 do it in pm 14:33-44 (thinking) 14:34-25 (riko) 14:34-29 niko niko 14:36-38 i have been yellow all my life 14:36-38 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 14:36-39 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 14:37-13 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 14:37-14 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 14:37-26 yeet 14:38-47 im yellow 14:39-06 yes 14:39-46 im yellow all my life 14:40-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:40-42 i cried during john wick because the dog died ;-; 14:40-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:42-02 is that normal 14:42-02 ? 14:43-02 Yuep 14:43-04 boi 14:44-20 r test 14:44-38 color=r this won't work 14:45-15 c="red" test 14:46-41 red no 14:46-45 hacks 14:46-57 {c="red} with [ ] 14:47-01 oops 14:47-02 no 14:47-04 wait 14:47-11 {c="red"} bet 14:47-13 noooo 14:47-17 {c="red"} with [ and ] 14:47-24 not { [ 14:47-28 just [ 14:47-44 c="red" please 14:47-47 there 14:47-51 c="red" finally 14:48-30 big b s c="red" mashup 14:51-20 I swear Jorra better be AFk 14:51-35 no one can do nothing and sit in silence for that long 14:51-37 I've been here the whole time. 14:52-14 WHY 14:52-23 Why what? 14:52-26 rip 14:53-07 Have you just been sitting here and waiting for someone to say something in the chat to make sure that you can be 3313% sure that it doesn't break the rules or are you doing multiple things 14:53-12 korra just sits in a hole 14:53-31 waiting for a chat 14:53-39 >Have you just been sitting here and waiting for someone to say something in the chat to make sure that you can be 3313% sure that it doesn't break the rules or are you doing multiple things 14:53-39 Both actually. 14:54-16 what about the hole part 14:54-29 So you are doing quite a few things, and every once and a while, dropping into the chat to make sure everything is good? 14:54-31 That part is incorrect. 14:54-43 rip 14:54-50 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 14:54-58 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 14:55-16 Indeed, R7031. 14:55-22 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 14:55-28 K gtg 14:55-32 And you won't get banned for that. 14:55-33 Bye. 14:55-58 ~ AustinIsNormal has left the chat ~ 14:56-17 ~ Reka7031 has left the chat ~ 14:56-27 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 14:56-34 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 14:59-20 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 14:59-45 yeet 15:00-40 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 15:01-23 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 15:03-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 15:03-54 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 15:03-55 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 15:06-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 16:25-01 Dang it, Fanatic just HAD to come :C 16:25-18 Moviebox chat ded RIP 16:25-31 wth 16:25-41 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 16:25-44 hey (Robin) 16:25-46 you have a group on duscord named ahm ahm? 16:25-49 Hello Falco (falco) 16:25-50 Yes 16:25-54 discord* 16:25-55 Named "ahm ahm" 16:25-56 Yeah, girl. 16:25-57 We do. 16:26-02 it took so long to get my homecoming ticket at school 16:26-10 Sure. 16:26-11 is that grp named after my ahm ahm? 16:26-16 Because 16:26-19 It is now a meme. 16:26-47 lol 16:26-48 yeah 16:27-13 Aii's icon is so freaking hot on Discord. 16:27-13 She changed it to that just because I liked image of Sumni. ^^ 16:27-45 Eww. 16:27-53 ugghh 16:28-01 Lol 16:28-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:28-33 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 16:28-35 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 16:28-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:28-45 Test. 16:28-53 Korra, keep this family friendly. 16:28-58 Full image is better though. 16:29-07 This is family friendly! 16:29-10 No thanks. 16:29-14 It isn't! 16:29-55 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:30-00 But nevermind. 16:30-10 oohh hey Korra 16:30-28 Yes? 16:30-29 Hey, CanCan. 16:30-45 CanCan shall not talk to TheJorraFanatic. 16:31-03 T^T 16:31-44 Wtf, who is Lieutenant Cat Noir? 16:31-48 Oh wait. 16:31-59 FalcoLombardi99. 16:32-27 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:32-28 Sure. 16:34-05 si 16:34-30 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 16:36-21 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 16:36-29 Korra. 16:36-32 I am soo dumb. 16:37-01 How so? 16:37-05 I was looking for you on the Koa server, and I couldn't find you, so I thought you left. Then I realized "oh shit, Korra is Sarca". (facepalm) 16:37-18 Lmao. 16:37-26 pika 16:37-27 Koa even thought I was Akumi! 16:37-31 True gold. 16:39-33 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 16:40-51 Lol 16:41-24 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 16:42-01 It is. 16:44-13 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 16:44-36 I shall. 16:44-39 Naruto~ 16:44-40 :o 16:44-43 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 16:44-54 :O 16:45-00 :o 16:45-11 !ban Endercat for saying the n word 16:45-12 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 16:45-16 Naruto~ 16:45-38 Stop! :C 16:46-26 Rip Ender 16:46-43 endy 16:47-00 wth are you doing on discord? 16:47-05 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 16:47-09 CANe 16:47-15 Nani 16:47-17 XD 16:47-31 Naruto~ 16:48-03 oh no 16:48-35 waffle gone 16:48-40 Ender, you just didn't :o 16:48-42 Say 16:48-47 The forbidden word! 16:49-13 wat 16:49-28 Naruto~ 16:49-43 Nani? 16:49-58 NANI?! 16:50-00 :o 16:50-06 No, Naruto~ 16:50-11 ? 16:50-14 what? 16:50-16 PM me 16:50-31 ~ AustinIsNormal has joined the chat ~ 16:50-35 Um. 16:50-42 Welcome, EnderIsNormal. 16:50-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:50-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:51-36 Hello, Austincat TM 16:51-44 : D 16:52-00 Is Jorra still just watching and not saying anything like usual 16:52-19 I ship it 16:52-37 What 16:53-02 Jorra shall be ignored. 16:53-06 Yes, I am still just watching and not saying anything like usual. 16:53-27 Jorra hasn't reached his final form 16:53-31 EnderisNormal or Austincat TM 16:53-38 Neither 16:53-51 I am both, 16:53-54 Of them. 16:53-55 Nevermind 16:53-59 Yeh. 16:54-02 Im not mean 16:54-12 Me neither ^^ 16:54-14 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 16:54-20 o/ 16:54-30 Welcome, Qstlijku. 16:54-32 hey QQQ 16:54-34 lol 16:54-39 henlo there my fellow comrade 16:54-43 Why are you ginoring me DMs? :c 16:54-44 I suppose CanCan enjoyed that on Discord. 16:54-48 ignoring?* 16:54-55 :c 16:54-56 We should do that again, one day, YesIndeedSir. 16:55-00 hey lowercase q (Robin) 16:55-10 Meanie :c 16:55-11 nooooooo 16:55-21 Thy names shall have an upper case. 16:55-33 Okay, endcat 16:55-39 you both have annoyed me a lot 16:55-47 don't do that agin 16:55-52 WE will! 16:55-55 xD 16:56-03 We totally will. 16:56-03 other wise im not going to talk to both of you 16:56-09 Plus, how is spamming Can annoying? 16:56-11 In fact, I'm doing it currently. 16:56-17 "The world is gonna roll me" 16:56-29 KORRA 16:56-35 plz stop! 16:56-36 Yes, it me. 16:56-42 Dang it, this playlist is playing shit :c 16:56-57 is it playing 6ix9ine? 16:57-01 Nope. 16:57-08 Drake? 16:57-08 I changed song. 16:57-15 I suppose you got the DMs. 16:57-17 It's playing Liam Payne. 16:57-25 which song? 16:57-56 ~ DahlElite22 has joined the chat ~ 16:58-04 Okay, I'm done spamming CanCan 16:58-05 First Time. 16:58-20 It's ok. 16:58-24 korra, u really need to fix the community drop down menu 16:58-31 Welcome, DahlElite22. 16:58-31 And how? 16:58-33 @Ender did that playlist play Avril Lavigne's new song? 16:58-40 Who? 16:58-48 What? 16:58-53 for some reason it randomly closes every time i try to click on chat 16:59-08 I always confuse Avril Lavigne with Cara Delavine 16:59-10 then i have to open it again 16:59-14 Or however Cara's last name is spelled 16:59-25 I don't know that. 16:59-35 I listen to mainstream shit ssadly/s 17:00-09 even the sadness cannot be blocked by a streak 17:00-13 I listen to random shit s gladly 17:00-20 Who knows Sad!? 17:00-24 @Ender Head Above Water by Avril Lavigne is mainstream 17:00-34 as it's #2 on the iTunes charts 17:00-46 i listen to skrillex 17:01-09 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 17:01-12 @Dahl thats sad 17:01-14 Sure @Falco 17:01-37 i listen music on soundcloud 17:01-48 I listen to soundcloud because I'm a m i l l e n i a l 17:01-49 Wtf Korra? 17:01-58 I did nothing. 17:02-01 I spent 5 minutes scrolling through 500 "Cans" 17:02-06 Good. 17:02-12 Lol 17:02-23 I see someone closed Discord. 17:02-31 wow 17:02-38 that's 499 too many cans 17:02-40 Or went on invisible. 17:03-04 Lol 17:03-05 want to hear a cheesy joke? 17:03-05 Candy Rage quit 17:03-12 sure but not too cheesy 17:03-14 u can tune a piano 17:03-15 Lmao. 17:03-20 but u can't tune a fish 17:03-21 @Ender 17:03-22 but u cant tuna fish 17:03-23 hahaha 17:03-25 cool 17:03-27 who be wanting to subscribe to my youtube chanell? 17:03-31 "We won't burn ooout" 17:03-33 dammit 17:03-49 @Falco, what was that song by Advil again? 17:03-49 when i thought i was the only one who knew that joke 17:04-21 KORRA! 17:04-21 I have like a billion youtube channels just none called AustinIsNormal 17:04-23 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 17:04-24 God damn it! 17:04-27 I am doing nothing. 17:04-35 Jorra is innocent 17:04-37 You're spamming in fucking annoying! 17:04-39 At the moment 17:04-41 ^ 17:04-44 xD 17:04-44 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 17:04-52 What is he spamming" 17:04-54 I see CCM came back to Discord. 17:04-55 that korra is a SPY 17:04-56 ?* 17:04-58 Can 17:05-14 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 17:05-17 Why does everyone love k pop? 17:05-39 nonono 17:06-20 I hate kpop 17:06-35 me too 17:06-47 K pop is meh. 17:06-54 if u type "Hello, my name is DahlElite22" into google translate in english then translate it into hawaiian then back to english 17:07-00 add a t 17:07-58 u get the exact same thing 17:09-08 but if u try to type "never underestimate a default in fortnite" 17:09-26 then do the hawaiian translation then back to english 17:09-28 u get 17:09-30 It does not diminish the purpose of the library 17:09-41 if u type egg in google translate and change it to french it becomes oeuf 17:10-05 -_- 17:10-12 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 17:10-21 Truly smart. 17:10-33 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 17:10-35 translate dog into hawaiian 17:10-43 crystalline 17:11-57 why 17:12-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:12-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:12-45 mozilla firefox = mozilla software 17:13-15 I speek French 17:13-56 then how do you say, "you shall stay in my basement until I shall free you" in french? 17:13-59 if u translate crystalline 17:14-05 the sorcerer 17:14-27 the sorcerer of magic 17:14-28 -_- 17:14-29 Heading out now 17:14-31 \o 17:14-40 the sorcerer apparently 17:14-43 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 17:14-47 You vais etre dans mon garage juste qu'a je te laisse partir @Austin 17:14-47 ok 17:14-48 Bye, Q. 17:14-50 Bye Q! 17:15-02 Je suis Endercat TM 17:15-09 Et j'ecris de la merde 17:15-15 Just go in the car just let me go 17:15-25 ? 17:15-28 No. 17:15-43 Va da la voiture si tu veux. 17:16-03 And I know from the sea? 17:16-26 Are you translating what I am saying? 17:16-29 Nice one @Endercat 17:16-33 it makes 17:16-36 Take the car if you want? 17:16-40 "You're going to be in my garage just that I let you go" 17:16-51 Google translate shit! 17:16-55 >:C 17:16-59 yes 17:17-02 im translating what ur saying into hawaiian 17:17-07 Lol 17:17-12 then into english XD 17:17-16 Je parle juste le francais et l'anglais, les gars. 17:17-26 Alors tu calme. 17:18-04 Thinking. 17:18-10 Lol 17:18-35 translate must really hate hawaiian 17:18-37 Check my profile https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:Endercat_TM 17:19-05 I am not a native speaker of french soooooo 17:19-05 Hello google translate! My name is Austin! I am currently in the U.S. handling some "business" in a basement 17:19-10 translate that 17:19-20 if u translate what i just said 17:19-23 Need to translate into the translator? 17:19-33 gladly 17:19-46 Bonjour google translate! je m'appelle Austin~ Je suis dans l'etas uni et je fais n'importante quoi dans le garage. 17:19-51 Change the Google Translate! Austin is my name. I am currently in the care of American people in some "business" at low levels 17:20-03 o 17:20-14 Lol 17:20-17 XD 17:20-17 like wtf is wrong with google translate 17:20-28 Dk. 17:20-53 it makes austin sound like a guy who took half of america hostage 17:21-01 Lol 17:21-17 Pretty much 17:21-25 what else do u guys want me to translate? 17:21-33 He sounds like a baddie then. 17:21-41 so google can screw it up 17:22-08 congrats korra 17:22-16 ur name broke google translate 17:22-17 Congrats on? 17:22-21 Ah, good good. 17:22-28 Kakuhihewa 17:22-32 Korra is a very large bully. He is busy stealing candy from babies at the moment! 17:22-41 that's basically ur name in english 17:22-58 Sure, Austin. 17:23-12 welp 17:23-24 i translated ur message austin 17:23-27 Dahl is going to translate it to another language then translate it back and watch google be stupid 17:23-31 k 17:23-35 lets see it 17:23-42 here's what came out 17:23-44 He was a very good man Korra. It's funny for the candy from the kids right now! 17:24-11 another wtf moment for google 17:24-36 yup 17:24-45 yet again 17:24-57 when was google translate not broken? 17:25-04 It just changed Korra from a terrible person to a nice one wtf google 17:25-13 Lol 17:25-17 True gold googl. 17:25-33 and i translated what i just said and got What is the default version of Google? 17:25-36 Maybe if I say nice things about Korra it will bully him idk 17:25-43 Let's try it. 17:25-44 here is anothe one... 17:25-47 Jorra is a big bad bully >:C 17:25-52 >:C!! 17:26-08 it triggered korra even though it was for jorra 17:26-18 Korra was busy being a very nice person handing out free money to anyone new who joins his chat. What a good boy Korra! 17:26-32 Lol 17:26-47 i translated it 17:26-55 but it just gave me a lot of bullshit 17:26-56 lets see it... 17:26-58 Korra was a good man who offered the money a good deal to get into his conversation. Korra was a good man! 17:27-04 XD 17:27-07 I am dying 17:27-10 WTF google 17:27-22 Korra 17:27-25 Check your DM 17:27-26 Stahp being so nice to jorra >:C 17:27-33 ^ 17:28-14 and here's what i got for ur message 17:28-17 Stahp is sure to go 17:28-35 I just spammed in Jorra's Pm xD 17:28-47 bigb google sure is retarded 17:28-58 Korra is bad! Bad Korra. He get nothing for christmas and he gets no cookies! Korra blew up the entire solar system and crushed the sun in the palm in his hand! Korra is a damn Demon! 17:29-04 Please don't use that kind of language, Dahl. 17:29-22 Lol Austin. 17:29-28 this translation is worse 17:29-30 Calamity! Corrosive. No items found for Christmas no no cookies! Kill all day and sprinkle the sun in the palm hand! Korah is guilty. 17:29-31 google sure is mentally challenged. 17:29-31 17:29-56 Lol 17:30-26 i have no words for this 17:30-27 google has -6 brain cells 17:30-48 There is no way something can be translated to something so weird 17:31-15 u can thank hawaii for sponsoring this event 17:31-17 "Kill all day and sprinkle the sun in the palm hand!" 17:31-20 gtg 17:31-22 ~ AustinIsNormal has left the chat ~ 17:31-24 ok 17:32-10 korra, u want to try to see what google translate has something in store for u? 17:32-30 What? 17:32-31 Yeh 17:32-42 basically say something 17:32-59 something 17:33-02 then ill plug it into google translate to translate it into hawaiian 17:33-28 one thing 17:34-00 Ok 17:34-29 ironically, ur name didn't get screwed up by google @ender 17:34-46 while korra's literally broke it 17:35-14 What does it say? 17:35-38 Endercat TM 17:35-43 ? 17:36-08 although the hawaiian translation was 'O Endercat TM 17:36-27 The holy Endercat TM 17:36-43 also 17:36-58 i put "i ship ender and korra" into the translator 17:37-15 it said "I'm running the boat and the coal" 17:38-13 Lol 17:38-16 Wait, WTF? 17:39-18 Wth 17:39-19 that moment where u realized that u just lol'd to a wtf 17:39-50 i also plugged in "the korra fanatic may say that he is not a bot but surely he is one due to having a level of formality that no other person in chat will ever have even if they tried hard to be that formal." 17:40-16 and got "It may be said that it is carefully circulated as a toolbar, but it is one for the purpose of having a valid basis that would prevent someone from discussing whether they would try to get the job done." 17:40-47 Wtf? 17:40-51 Also, Korra is hella mature 17:40-53 ive learned that 17:41-00 wait 17:41-02 sWhen he wants to/s 17:41-28 bigb TOOLBARS ARE CIRCULAR?!?!?!?! 17:41-36 Lol 17:41-42 Mind the caps please. 17:41-51 y did no one tell me this?! 17:42-00 but korra 17:42-19 bigb the suspense needs the CAPS 17:42-26 No, it doesn't. 17:42-46 No, it doesn't. 17:42-50 well i tried 17:43-37 when he wants to = That's fine? 17:44-03 Yo i have 42 edits 17:44-07 Yay 17:44-23 if u spam yay into the input 46 times 17:44-32 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 17:45-33 and how many years later would he have been able to go some other years later a year later a year later after another seven years later? 17:46-47 i discovered something 17:46-59 thekorrafanatic = TKF 17:47-03 ~ GTAFan86 has joined the chat ~ 17:47-05 TKF = ATM 17:47-11 Welcome, GTAFan86. 17:47-22 Hi 17:47-27 how's things 17:47-29 y did u have to join too late gta? 17:47-36 i gtg 17:47-48 welp some other time then 17:47-57 ~ DahlElite22 has left the chat ~ 17:47-58 Bye, Dahl. 17:47-59 take care. I am not sure about what. 17:49-19 Welcome Ghast o/ 17:49-46 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 17:50-13 Welcome, Pikachu12458. 17:50-13 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 17:52-15 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 17:55-40 Gtg now take care bye Korra \o 17:55-49 Bye. 17:56-16 ~ GTAFan86 has left the chat ~ 17:56-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:56-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:01-05 ~ Milliewhite40 has joined the chat ~ 18:01-11 Hey 18:01-35 Welcome, Milliewhite40. 18:02-05 ~ Milliewhite40 has left the chat ~ 18:02-57 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 18:07-07 ~ Amanda Heart 15713 has joined the chat ~ 18:07-13 hi :3 18:07-41 Welcome, Amanda Heart 15713. 18:08-15 What happened I feel like I missed some important stuff when I was sleeping 18:08-47 Nothin' happened. 18:09-26 oh well yay! :3 18:09-49 so basically I was worried for freaking nothing 18:10-02 of course 18:10-06 Yep. 18:10-21 well how have you been :3 18:10-47 Good, you? 18:11-13 yup! 18:11-55 nothings really changed much for me expect being around more people at school but other than that meh 18:12-11 Rip. 18:12-51 I is lonely there it's weird I act so different than how I act online 18:13-05 I hate that I do that 18:13-30 Maybe try to open up more there? 18:14-17 .... 18:14-24 that's impossible 18:14-58 I learned that me keeping quiet in school is very good for others health :3 18:15-15 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 18:15-39 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 18:16-17 hiya lovely person! :3 18:16-34 Welcome 18:16-55 Lovely, eh? 18:17-04 BH gonna be takin' CMF's former girl? 18:17-28 I think all people are lovely :3 18:17-55 expect the people who aren't... 18:18-14 nobody talks about those kinds of people... 18:18-41 Sure........ 18:19-08 stop saying that it scares me 18:19-36 And what is scary? :) 18:20-47 idk it just makes me think that somethings behind me for some reason 18:20-54 Sure. :) 18:21-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:21-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:21-47 why do you torment me ;-; 18:21-58 Because "Sure." is a good meme now and will never die. 18:22-34 /me facepalms 18:22-52 Huh? 18:22-53 Sure. 18:23-41 ;-; 18:24-20 :) 18:24-50 UGH!!! 18:24-53 MATH 18:24-55 CMF will probably be here around 4 PM CST. 18:24-55 Will you? 18:24-56 Sure. 18:25-04 I hate math 18:25-19 Math is needed. 18:25-25 Without it, we wouldn't be in this chat shit. 18:25-41 I hate math cause I know it hates me 18:26-13 oh yeah I forgot to tell you 18:26-21 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 18:26-26 I was gonna start learning how to code 18:26-27 True, the non-sential being hates me too. 18:26-30 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 18:26-37 And nice. 18:26-38 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 18:26-39 hello 18:26-48 In Soviet Russia, 18:26-51 Hello! :3 18:26-52 math learn YOU 18:27-08 Welcome, Spiderman Wolf. 18:27-08 Welcome, WaffleTheChair. 18:27-08 Welcome, GhastHunter26. 18:27-13 Math hates me to no end 18:27-16 Hi Amanda and Korra! 18:27-27 In Soviet Russia, Beer drinks you 18:27-32 I am great at math 18:27-38 nice 18:27-55 that's the way it's supposed to be 18:27-56 i have a google slides with 551 slides all of the slides are different memes 18:28-06 ~ AustinIsNormal has joined the chat ~ 18:28-11 oh hi austin 18:28-13 :D 18:28-13 18:28-14 Henlo my fellow bois 18:28-18 oh hai Austin 18:28-19 Welcome, AustinIsNormal. 18:28-21 hi :3 18:28-28 Here: 18:28-29 https://melonmouthchat.wikia.com/wiki/CRAZY 18:28-44 How's everyone? 18:28-48 Did you guys think the test was easy @Ghast & @Waffle 18:28-54 Fine. 18:28-56 tooooo easy 18:29-09 why did I dout the normal part when I saw the username? 18:29-14 /me snaps his fingers with the infinity stones. 18:29-19 no 18:29-34 I didn't make my username 18:29-41 c="gray"* Spiderman Wolf snaps his fingers with the infinity stones. 18:29-42 Well I did but I didn't 18:29-47 im a chair i won't vani... mr stark i don't feel so good 18:30-06 lol 18:30-13 hi 18:30-15 hey 18:30-17 anyone here 18:30-20 me 18:30-23 henlo bob 18:30-23 yesh 18:30-34 bob 18:30-37 hi 18:30-43 half of the chat got vanished except Amanda & Korra. 18:30-46 ¨Ÿou should have aimed for the head, kid. 18:30-56 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 18:31-01 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 18:31-02 Welcome 18:31-25 Let me guess, your home? It was, and it was beautiful. 18:31-44 yeah lol 18:32-39 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:33-03 Oh no 18:33-03 ~ Amanda Heart 15713 has left the chat ~ 18:33-08 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 18:33-09 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 18:33-10 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 18:33-10 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 18:33-16 ~ Amanda Heart 15713 has joined the chat ~ 18:33-27 Wb 18:33-35 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 18:33-36 damn it 18:33-41 everytime i type 18:33-46 ~ Amanda Heart 15713 has left the chat ~ 18:33-47 it freezes 18:33-48 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 18:33-48 ~ Amanda Heart 15713 has joined the chat ~ 18:33-49 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 18:33-50 ~ Amanda Heart 15713 has left the chat ~ 18:33-53 ~ Amanda Heart 15713 has joined the chat ~ 18:33-54 /me snaps fingers and removes comments. 18:34-00 im bad at spleinf so jokes on yuo 18:34-02 le stupido labtop DX 18:34-08 spelign 18:34-10 spleugn 18:34-14 i give up 18:34-40 Oh n.... 18:35-12 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 18:35-18 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 18:35-19 test 18:35-28 ok it didnt freeze 18:35-37 Hey people 18:35-47 The infinity gauntlet 18:36-04 The infinity Calculator 18:36-13 it can count to infinity... 18:36-32 lol 18:36-38 me too 18:36-40 who want meme 18:36-50 me want meme 18:36-54 https://goo.gl/3VdXfM 18:36-56 wait is this about CRAZY 18:37-01 /me gets the meme stone and powers up! 18:37-12 ye 18:37-17 they cant edit 18:37-18 omg our meme page from 3 years ago lel 18:37-23 meme 18:37-39 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 18:37-43 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 18:37-54 does the link work for everyone? 18:38-07 its actually kinda sad Waffle 18:38-12 I know 18:38-13 Amanda pm 18:38-26 Slide 543 18:38-30 The memes we had at the beginning used to be funny but are so old that they are just cringy 18:38-33 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 18:38-38 yep 18:38-43 https://goo.gl/3VdXfM Everyone get on 18:39-04 im gonna go cya 18:39-21 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 18:39-34 bye 18:39-35 ~ AustinIsNormal has left the chat ~ 18:40-08 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 18:40-25 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 18:41-36 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 18:46-19 Proposal: 18:46-30 TDL invests in window washing 18:57-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:57-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:59-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:00-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:01-20 I bit meh touge DX 19:01-26 *tounge 19:01-30 AWB truly is amazing. 19:02-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:02-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:02-47 Just move on from SWB 19:02-50 AWB* 19:02-51 I am truly obsessed with my hero academia and Death Note 19:03-54 https://spongebobfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/FanaticBot 19:03-55 Wtf 19:04-10 It did NOTHING it was supposed to do. It was supposed to remove categories, not correct grammar. 19:04-53 Give me a script that does that 19:04-59 I must put my bot to work 19:05-23 That does what? 19:05-23 Remove categories or- 19:05-23 19:05-41 Correct grammar ! 19:06-14 AWB does it automatically. 19:06-35 https://sourceforge.net/projects/autowikibrowser/files/autowikibrowser/AutoWikiBrowser6001/ 19:06-52 NO L'S DEAD 19:07-17 He died a while ago, but let's tone down the shift abuse. 19:07-45 he was my favorite ;-; 19:08-25 I see tkf linked something no one can figure out 19:08-43 I hate everyone else in that anime :( 19:09-15 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:09-19 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:10-29 No, I linked the download form for AWB. 19:12-14 Just link me FanaticBot's js or something 19:12-43 AWB isn't a JS script, however. 19:12-43 But sure. 19:12-43 w:User:FanaticBot/global.js. 19:15-30 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 19:15-30 ~ Pikachu12458 has left the chat ~ 19:15-31 ~ Pikachu12458 has joined the chat ~ 19:15-39 hello 19:16-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:17-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:17-32 Welcome, Pikachu12458. 19:18-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:18-28 Hello, TheKorraFanatic (star) 19:22-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:23-20 Wont even let me give this js to my bot 19:24-07 "You can not perform this action right now. Please try again in a few minutes, or if you are having difficulties." 19:24-33 Are you logging into your bot? 19:24-40 *Are you logged into your bot? 19:24-42 Yes 19:24-57 Ask on CCC then? 19:25-58 (therp) 19:26-10 gtg bye bye 19:26-19 Farewell 19:26-20 Farewell. 19:26-55 omg they're the same person 19:27-06 Perhaps I am in the wrong type of js thing 19:27-27 ~ Amanda Heart 15713 has left the chat ~ 19:27-42 FanaticBot and tkf are the same person I presume? 19:27-57 Yes. 19:28-28 Tell me, 19:28-39 Would User:Bot Hartington/Wikia.js be the right one? 19:29-12 Wait, you want to import bot scripts to your local JS here? 19:29-17 to EOT 19:29-35 for my Bot notice the T 19:29-46 It could work, though I would usually import it to User:Bot Hartington/common.js. 19:29-48 And ah. 19:30-29 I shall try that 19:31-08 I think I hath done it 19:33-39 bye 19:33-44 Bye. 19:34-18 Farewell 19:38-09 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:42-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:42-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:43-04 ~ Reka7031 has joined the chat ~ 19:43-16 ~ Reka7031 has joined the chat ~ 19:43-22 sup korra 19:43-43 still sitting in a hole? 19:43-49 Sure. 19:43-55 ight 19:43-56 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:44-04 sup bob 19:44-45 bobs quiet 19:44-47 this isnt good 19:45-39 hi 19:45-43 ok good 19:46-08 imma hush now 19:47-10 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 19:47-11 im gonna talk to the bot 19:47-13 hi 19:47-15 hi 19:47-50 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 19:48-24 hjows life 19:48-35 hows 19:48-40 rip 19:49-31 alive? 19:49-36 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 19:49-41 yeh 19:49-44 k 19:49-46 hows life 19:51-49 ok sounds great 19:51-54 bad 19:51-58 i like jazz 19:52-05 do you like JAZZ? 19:52-11 (riko) 19:52-20 (think) 19:53-12 (mad) 19:53-36 is he beating his head to a wall? 19:55-04 I think so. 19:56-38 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 19:56-54 nice 19:57-08 Welcome, Chase McFly. 19:57-09 I remember TDL a year ago 19:57-10 thats a lot of damage 19:57-11 https://goo.gl/3VdXfM 19:57-11 Happy birthday. 19:57-14 On this very day 19:57-18 At this very time 19:57-27 wow 19:57-28 I joined chat 19:57-42 And I asked Korra, "How old am I?" 19:57-47 nice 19:57-54 I am now a year older. 19:58-02 Thanks for the happy brithday, Korra. 19:58-09 *Birthday 19:58-26 wow 19:58-44 how is a bot in battle 19:58-51 "You're 15. Happy birthday," Korra replied. 19:59-13 And now I am 16, a whole year older! 19:59-20 It just happen sometimes, Reka. 19:59-20 Idk. 19:59-32 sure 20:00-39 when was this wiki made 20:00-45 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 20:00-48 if you don't mind me asking 20:01-23 February 19, 2017. 20:01-23 By Teiko14. 20:01-45 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 20:01-49 Reka 20:01-51 Reka 20:02-01 what 20:02-06 ow wow 20:02-14 Why "ow wow" 20:02-19 oh wow 20:02-23 didnt mean ow wow 20:02-33 as in, thats quite a quile 20:03-55 https://goo.gl/3VdXfM 20:04-00 thats a google slide show 20:04-22 ik 20:04-25 i saw it 20:05-08 Hundreds of slides 20:05-12 ik 20:05-22 wheres that weird pokemon dude at? 20:05-34 idk 20:05-36 find him 20:05-51 Who is Hamster 20:06-33 its slide 456 20:06-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 20:06-50 o/ 20:06-51 Welcome, TG. 20:07-14 (think) 20:07-17 Welcome, TG 20:07-20 I just spent like, an hour trying to create a personalized MassCategorization script and it failed everytime. ; - ; 20:07-27 Kinda why I didn't reply on Discord. @TG 20:07-27 I saw it though. 20:07-34 oof 20:07-36 it's fine. 20:07-58 Anyways, I give up now. 20:08-11 AKumi 20:08-12 I truly hope Lavertus comes soon so he can delete ____ off of Brickipedia 20:08-13 look at this 20:08-18 https://goo.gl/3VdXfM 20:08-24 What is ____? 20:08-34 It doesn't matter 20:08-43 underscore 20:08-48 thats what it means 20:08-50 PM it? 20:08-52 What a birthday 20:08-56 I am overloaded on homework 20:09-02 Good, good. 20:09-06 algebra hw cancer bro 20:09-07 Best birthday, then. 20:09-08 Nope! 20:09-12 want to blow up 20:09-16 Bad, bad 20:09-18 Slide 523 is good 20:09-20 https://goo.gl/3VdXfM 20:09-30 I am just so happy CMF gets a birthday like that. :) 20:09-33 I took Algebra last year, this year I'm in Geometry 20:09-38 Nope! 20:09-39 Homework is good 20:09-46 It's a felony. 20:09-56 To give kids so much hw on their birthday. 20:10-11 I have dreamed of having endless homework on my birthday 20:10-12 :) 20:10-20 oh 20:10-22 9th? 20:10-34 I'm in 10th grade. 20:10-40 Bob, look, 20:10-45 I have dreamed of having endless homework on my birthday 20:10-45 :) 20:10-46 Just move on from homework! 20:10-52 Leave it! 20:10-55 Nah, bruh. 20:10-58 bro 20:11-00 Nah, bruh 20:11-04 instant 5 zeros 20:11-06 Homework, unlike foolish friendships and love, is needed. 20:11-17 the instant i do, my grades die 20:11-23 exactly 20:11-25 that google slides project is beautiful 20:11-37 And why, you body-snatching alien pod person who longs for the destruction of the human race? 20:11-48 ??? 20:11-48 20:11-49 who 20:11-57 Are love and friendships foolish and not needed? 20:11-58 Look, 20:11-59 no 20:12-00 Korra, that's who. 20:12-01 Knowledge is needed. 20:12-05 don't need freinds 20:12-08 Just leave friendships, love, and girls. 20:12-09 when you have words 20:12-13 exacylu 20:12-14 So Homework > Aii, TKF? 20:12-17 Nope 20:12-22 who needs love when you have flex tape 20:12-23 Nope, TG. 20:12-30 I am clearly referring this is what CMF needs to do. 20:12-38 I am never going to listen to you mere words on a scrolling screen. 20:12-51 Damn it! 20:12-55 You are not real people 20:12-57 Don't degrade TKF like that ever again! 20:13-05 whats tkf 20:13-09 Idk. 20:13-11 lmao 20:13-14 No idea what TKF could be. 20:13-15 oh noes 20:13-22 oh im dumb 20:13-28 I have been found out that im robot 20:13-31 Totally not bT/bhebK/borrabF/banatic. 20:13-34 lol 20:13-40 definetly not tht 20:13-49 ^ 20:13-49 thekillingflower? 20:13-49 20:13-58 its that isnt it 20:14-15 TheKantoFanatic 20:14-27 Fan of the Kanto region of japan 20:14-33 im away 20:14-35 it's bT/bEarthlingnAbk/bumibf/b 20:14-38 aww im not anymoer 20:14-41 https://goo.gl/3VdXfM 20:14-45 its google slides 20:14-55 550+memes 20:15-22 Fuck you, TG. ; - ; 20:15-28 whos tg 20:15-29 I hate you SO much. ; - ; 20:15-34 i legit have no clue 20:15-36 TG = True Goddess = Akumi. 20:15-41 oh 20:15-50 why is akumi a true goddess 20:15-52 ?? 20:15-52 20:15-58 just a question 20:16-00 She just is. 20:16-03 :C 20:16-03 ok 20:16-19 I'm gonna make a petition on change.org to get TKF to stop bullying me 20:16-28 I think it's love 20:16-29 YOU stop bullying me. :C 20:16-33 Not bullying 20:16-37 He gets it from Aii 20:16-39 then he will just counter petition you 20:16-41 CMF ships tkf and TG? 20:16-47 Nope 20:16-58 Sibling love I mean 20:17-01 I frankly do not love TG. 20:17-01 Who could? 20:17-03 lmao 20:17-13 Ah, TG and TKF are bsiblings? 20:17-14 tkf and TG are actually siblings I presume? 20:17-17 Not love, a strange way of showing frinedship. 20:17-25 Online siblings 20:17-29 chase its obvious what you are saying 20:17-30 hush 20:17-32 Like Korra I consider you a brother 20:17-42 intriguing. 20:17-42 u a silly bruh 20:17-43 ME? 20:17-54 illuminati confirmed 20:17-55 Yeh, u silly bruh. 20:17-57 i'm not sure who's worse tho - my actual sister or TKF 20:18-00 probably TKF 20:18-05 thats bullying 20:18-10 im gonna petition you 20:18-13 TG, I hate you. :C 20:18-14 come, bruhs lets build a wall 20:18-31 ok 20:18-33 ill pay 20:18-48 i just realized how racist that is 20:18-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:18-54 forget i said that 20:18-55 Lmao. 20:18-58 I assume me, tkf, cmf, waffle, reka, fanaticbot, and falco are brothers? 20:18-59 Hi Bacoaflim. 20:19-04 Hey (Robin) 20:19-12 a bot cant be my brother 20:19-17 then i'd have to be a bot 20:19-22 I assume me, bh, cmf, waffle, reka, fanaticbot, and falco are brothers? 20:19-31 or he'd short circuit himself because of me 20:19-32 We cannot be 20:19-41 As we aren't biologically related 20:19-45 lmao 20:20-06 we all siblings 20:20-09 no 20:20-28 we are peoples 20:20-32 not siblings 20:20-33 of 20:20-40 oof or of? 20:20-47 Aii's icon on Discord issss sooo hottt. 20:20-47 The full image is better, though. c: 20:20-53 whos aii 20:20-59 oof 20:21-18 Aiihuan is tkf's i friend 20:21-28 why is freind fonted 20:21-35 http://prntscr.com/kz48xh 20:21-48 oh 20:21-49 ok 20:21-50 FULL image is much better, though. 20:21-50 I am truly happy Aii choose this icon for me. 20:21-59 hey that's not kpop icon 20:22-01 TG would never do that. :C 20:22-05 That is a Kpop icon. 20:22-11 note to self: discord is crazy, never join 20:22-12 It's Sumni from Wonder Girls. 20:22-15 dangit 20:22-36 Why does she look American than, tkf 20:22-44 gotta go 20:22-47 see yall 20:22-52 bye 20:22-52 She's Asian. 20:22-56 eka is going out 20:23-01 nvm 20:23-04 forget i said that 20:23-05 Farewell. 20:23-06 ~ Reka7031 has left the chat ~ 20:23-19 https://kpopping.com/uploads/documents/__003.jpeg 20:23-19 Full image, Hart. 20:23-21 So hot. ; - ; 20:23-23 Aii is SO mean. 20:24-00 Wait, wtf. 20:24-03 https://goo.gl/forms/E7sEAu5pou1I0m723 20:24-06 What is "looking American"? 20:24-07 I presume that picture just makes that kpop girl look darker skinned 20:24-35 I see no one said Sumni was hot. :C 20:24-38 And NO, TG. 20:25-06 just move on from sumni 20:25-15 Nopeee. >:C 20:25-40 gtg 20:25-43 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 20:25-49 Farewell. 20:25-54 I see tkf is trying to hide an obvious fact 20:25-55 Not one comment? :C 20:25-55 Sad. :C 20:26-07 And what is the obvious fact? 20:26-30 that ep5 is underway, revving back up! 20:27-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:27-45 Fortnite account worth way over $350 it was original red knight account until it was re released into the game I am willing to meet up if your serious about this account I can take cash or PayPal. We can do this digitally or physically either way it works for me. It also comes with save the world. Save the world is in plankerton page 6. Very high leveled save the world. 20:27-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:28-34 I assume we all should play fortnite with TG 20:28-45 NO. 20:29-22 Tell me, 20:29-27 tkf, 20:29-30 Got TG. 20:29-36 What is an American/? 20:29-59 A citizen of the United States of America. 20:30-04 Farewell, Chase McFly. 20:30-15 gotta work on HW. if needed ping 20:30-22 Sure. 20:30-48 I assume there are no Asian americans since you said "What is "looking American"?" 20:31-15 I never knew people sold fortnite accounts until today. 20:31-28 I am asking you this since you said the girl couldn't be a Kpop star because she looked "American." 20:31-30 Huh?? 20:31-34 s No, I meant got True Goddess. 20:31-36 Bye. 20:31-54 Ah, Chase McFly has TG. 20:31-57 Congrats, you two. 20:31-59 Farewell. 20:32-04 Huh? 20:32-11 TG got CMF 20:32-15 CMF got TG 20:32-23 I truly am glad this worked out :) 20:32-24 Who? 20:32-35 Nope. 20:32-41 I was merely memeing. 20:32-45 ahm ahm 20:32-53 u a silly bruh 20:33-00 ahm ahm 20:33-09 I pissed Candy off earlier because I mass-spammed her DM. c: 20:33-12 Ender helped. 20:33-16 CMF livin' it up in chat 20:33-30 good, good. 20:33-50 http://prntscr.com/kz4dmm 20:34-15 http://prntscr.com/kz4dr3 20:34-51 http://prntscr.com/kz4dy2 20:34-51 http://prntscr.com/kz4e1u 20:35-40 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 20:37-19 i korra stop it! why are you annoying me? and ender is doing this too 20:38-04 Then Ender, Q, and I spammed her in a group DM and it ended with her asking us all for VCs with her. 20:38-45 lmao 20:39-06 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:39-15 So, 20:39-24 tkf is spilling the beans on his plans? 20:40-29 yeh 20:52-07 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:53-22 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 20:53-29 Welcome, Q. 20:53-37 I am having an interesting DM with Goat. 20:53-39 It never ends. 20:53-47 I see you were just talking about that spam DM here 20:54-09 I see you can read. 20:54-27 >Pings Koa in server. 20:54-37 koagoatboy Today at 3:50 PM 20:54-37 yes hi 20:54-37 TheKorraFanatic Today at 3:53 PM 20:54-37 Reply in the server! 20:54-37 koagoatboy Today at 3:53 PM 20:54-37 kk 20:55-37 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 20:55-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:58-35 Reply! 20:59-26 yes hi 20:59-28 kk 20:59-51 TG, NO. ; - ; 20:59-56 :3 21:00-11 i hate doing makeup work! i would only have an essay to write if i didn't miss school yesterday 21:00-24 because today was a slow day indeed 21:01-12 I'm back 21:01-38 so yall im soory for being a bad user at ____ but i will keep editing there without permissions because i dont need permissions to edit there 21:02-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:02-38 What wiki is that? 21:03-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:03-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:03-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:04-55 Gonna head out now 21:04-57 \o 21:05-00 \o 21:09-13 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:09-33 Shoot, 'Kumi left. 21:09-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:10-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:10-26 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:10-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:10-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 21:11-12 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:11-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:11-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:11-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:11-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:14-15 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:16-11 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:16-18 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:18-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:19-41 Shoot, 'Kumi's back. 21:19-48 Yay! 21:19-56 Not if I ban you. C: 21:19-59 Wait, I mean boo :C 21:20-47 Favorite part was when CCM asked if I was Sarca. 21:20-52 Doesn't matter, Endcat. 21:21-04 Lol. 21:21-15 The spam part was hilarious. 21:21-24 Can got so mad, she rage quit. 21:21-52 This is why I am Sakae or Kaede 21:21-52 Not Mystic 21:22-06 I see good memes are coming now. 21:22-12 Lol, 21:22-18 Sure. 21:22-36 Can in caps: stop it! 21:22-41 Korra: ok fine! 21:22-48 Can: thanks! 21:22-55 She was acting like I betrayed her at one point. 21:22-57 Korra: Why are we yelling? 21:23-05 CanCan in caps: Why are you doing this to me! 21:23-13 Lol. 21:23-28 She thought I told you to do this xD 21:23-33 Seems Lav hath appeared 21:23-52 And when I made the group. And we added Q and HE started. 21:23-59 Omg gold. 21:24-06 110% 21:24-12 Then she started begging us for VC with her. 21:24-18 Lol. 21:24-20 And THEN she kept swearing at me, like wtf. 21:24-25 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:24-33 She told me to mind my language. 21:24-41 And then she went like 21:24-44 Then she said "shit" ;-; 21:24-47 "Shit" 21:24-47 "Korra, the fuck?" 21:24-51 Lol. 21:25-02 And I couldn't say fuck? Shame shame. 21:25-10 Yeah. 21:25-14 YOU can't swear at me. 21:25-16 Only she can. 21:25-19 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:25-23 Because I am her property apparently. 21:25-23 Korra, I remember the first time I met you. 21:25-29 Welcome, C.Syde65. 21:25-33 And hwo was this? 21:25-36 *How 21:25-37 Ho Syde (Wave) 21:25-41 Hi^ 21:25-44 ** 21:25-46 o/ 21:26-08 Hey Csyde (Robin) 21:26-21 Korra, the first time I met you I was like "why tf are you swaering"? 21:26-28 swearing* 21:26-39 ask KokoAdmiral 21:26-52 Sure. 21:27-09 Ask Akumi, TG and future president. 21:27-20 I will vote for you Akumi! 21:27-28 yes 21:27-34 vote me for prez 21:27-40 In fact, I am planning on going to law school c: 21:27-45 cool! 21:27-47 Becone a lawyer. 21:27-53 And be president. 21:27-56 let me make myself a presidential campaign poster 21:28-02 Lol. 21:28-07 I had that idea once. 21:28-13 "Vote Akumi, president of the us". 21:28-14 in none other than MS paint 21:28-15 Now I'm not sure if I want to do that or become a cop, Idk. 21:28-24 Be a cop. 21:28-24 popo TKF 21:28-32 Lay down the law TKF. 21:28-41 MS Paint. Such a classic. Great times! :D 21:28-48 Sure? 21:28-54 i still use it regularly today even. 21:29-08 MS paint... 21:29-18 Hm. 21:29-20 http://prntscr.com/kz4yjq 21:29-41 Lmao. 21:30-03 I am ready in charge of permissions. 21:30-11 Because I'm a big boi. 21:30-19 Why did y'all out those not nice emojis about me as the server name 21:30-29 Dunno. 21:30-33 Ask TKF. 21:30-46 He knows everything 0-0 21:30-56 Nah. 21:31-11 Remember when the guys earlier thought you were a robot. 21:31-18 He is just good at remembering things and this makes him look smart, when he's actually an idiot, YesIndeedSir. 21:31-18 Because you are "so formal". 21:31-19 Yes, I do. 21:31-43 sThey haven't seen you chat on Discord/s 21:32-01 yeh 21:32-07 Yeh, he tries to be smart smh. Poor Poor. ***. 21:41-10 k 21:41-16 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:41-32 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:41-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:41-58 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:43-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:44-16 One bot needs to head out 21:44-40 Why do we need to vote? @Falco 21:45-12 Just to vote for the best user of the month. 21:45-22 I vote FanaticBot heads out. 21:45-35 Same 21:45-45 ~ FanaticBot has been kicked by FanaticBot ~ 21:46-50 K. 21:46-56 I vote Akumi heads out. 21:47-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:47-46 Who is going to be UOTM 21:47-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:47-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:47-57 lmao. 21:48-03 Maybe you, South. 21:48-08 Either Korra or South probably 21:48-24 nrn. 21:48-26 *brb 21:48-31 Let it be known that voting has not started yet and this is FL99 propaganda. 21:48-31 This is simply nominations. 21:48-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:48-50 It ain't propaganda if it ain't political 21:48-59 Incorrect. 21:49-18 Korra def wants to me User of the month. 21:49-24 He is just being modest. 21:49-36 Nah, bruh. 21:49-41 Korra wants Endercat, Aii and Akumi as UOTMs 21:50-04 And how does Endcat and TG tie into this? 21:50-17 What? 21:50-21 Why me? 21:50-38 You give all three of those users unique greetings 21:50-48 The day I am user of the month is the day I start acting like my age. 21:50-58 And how is this, FL99? 21:51-21 And Korra Just calls me Endcat because he knows I hate it. 21:51-52 And because they call me Jorra. :P 21:52-03 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:52-33 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:52-49 I need a misspelt name now since everyone else has one 21:52-49 Sure Jorra. 21:53-08 Sure. 21:53-14 Filci. 21:53-21 I ment Filco* 21:53-26 : D 21:53-30 Lol 21:53-51 Yeahhh. And Endcat was Koa's doing. 21:54-03 After the many times I said my name was ENDEr. 21:54-15 He didn't listen T^T 21:55-16 Omgosh! Korra you called be Endcat agine! 21:55-25 I stg, stop it. 21:55-34 >:C 21:56-23 Korra... 21:56-28 Explain, 21:56-36 Why can't you call me Ender? 21:56-36 >:C 21:56-50 Huh? Why? 21:57-00 Is Ender to hard to spell? 21:57-04 Sure. 21:57-15 Spell. It. Right. 21:57-26 E-N-D-E-R 21:57-54 sI shall sue you did this/s. 21:58-00 for* 21:58-45 >:C 21:59-23 Korra. 21:59-24 You. Shall. Say. My. Name. Right. 21:59-28 Ender. 21:59-50 Thank you! 21:59-51 OMG, this is a miracle! 22:00-12 Indeed, Ender. 22:00-21 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:00-25 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:01-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:01-03 I keep thinking Falco's name is Lamborghini T-T 22:01-25 FalcoLamborghini99 22:01-29 Nicd. 22:01-32 Nice* 22:01-42 Welcome, South Ferry. 22:01-54 Welcome, FalcoLamborghini99. 22:01-54 Welcome Another Korra. 22:01-59 By January 2019 I suspect Heaven would have moved on to greater heights. 22:02-06 Why? 22:02-20 During that administration review, I presume myself, Lombardi, JackNinja, and C.S would be removed. 22:02-26 Why 22:02-57 :o 22:02-57 And Q and I will reign supreme? 22:03-07 Not Lamborghini! 22:03-07 Qstlijku too, I forgot. 22:03-22 @South why are you saying this? 22:03-27 It's the truth. 22:03-40 We shall not demote Lamborghini! 22:03-41 @South you're calling us bad staff? 22:03-58 Seems I done did it. 22:04-01 It's the truth of what will happen. 22:04-04 What did you do? 22:04-11 Check the CCC logs. 22:04-15 And? 22:04-16 Just make sure not to comment. 22:04-26 On What? 22:04-34 @South you'll be wrong, you'll always be wrong 22:04-37 On what you see. 22:04-41 Ok. 22:04-46 Iiwill/i comment if needed. 22:04-52 Lamborghini, chill. 22:04-59 No, you will not, SF. 22:05-06 I would expect nothing less from yourself. 22:05-10 It's the result of Paranoia, 22:05-13 Sure. 22:05-25 Incorrect. 22:05-27 There was no paranoia. 22:05-28 Korra, link already! 22:05-30 Mind Games, assumin' good faith, anti-assumption, common sense, desire to want to be percieved as correct. 22:05-33 Or copypaste! 22:05-52 Either one. 22:05-55 Incorrect, SF. 22:05-59 Look in PM, Endcat. 22:06-03 @South who'd replace us as staff if you know everything? 22:06-04 Ender* 22:06-21 Falco, no one might replace y'all. 22:06-27 Nobody. 22:06-32 This is closed by Feb 19. 22:06-49 @South and TDL 2.0. March? 22:07-08 Let it be known that all of us, each and every single one of us, are replaceable. :) 22:07-24 We mean NOTHING. 22:07-24 And that is your motivational speech for the day. 22:07-39 Sky is blue. 22:07-50 Korra.. 22:07-53 "Did you know that on FANDOM you can edit pages? :)" 22:08-01 I am worth more gold then you are! 22:08-05 It is a fact. 22:08-15 @South if you know everything. What's all the songs on next year's Just Dance game? 22:08-46 Kendrick Lamar/Jay Rock - King's Dead / Drake + Lil Baby - Yes Indeed 22:08-49 @South if you know everything. What will happen in this random event? 22:09-00 @South is Bhad Bhabie on? 22:09-02 It's a Lombardi meme, TKF 22:09-05 No, Lombardi 22:09-10 Only true pieces of culture are allowed 22:09-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:09-20 Bhad Bhabie. 22:09-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:09-22 Ah. 22:09-25 @South where's the non-English music? 22:09-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:09-41 Drake? 22:09-49 Test? 22:09-57 Potatoes? 22:10-13 @South if you know everything. What will happen in this random event? 22:10-27 You said this once 22:10-35 Hm. 22:10-44 Oh. 22:10-49 I didn't know it had went through. 22:10-52 Never showed up for me. 22:11-18 Oh. 22:11-18 I didn't know it had went through. 22:11-18 Never showed up for me. 22:11-20 http://prntscr.com/kz5c1n 22:11-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:11-24 @South you're wrong about those songs being in Just Dance, just checked the files, hence how I leaked the whole Just Dance 2019 song list 22:11-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:11-33 Sure ya do. 22:11-47 Proposal: 22:11-55 TDL chat background. 22:12-05 Nope. 22:12-07 Guys, 22:12-08 Will be heading out in less than two hours! o/ 22:12-14 And why is that? Too iconic? 22:12-15 We've have this background for ages. It's iconic. 22:12-17 Polar bears are much more important. 22:12-18 *We've had 22:12-18 True. 22:12-21 @ Korra. 22:12-23 Something new is needed. 22:12-24 Welcome, Endercat TM. 22:12-27 A little change won't be bad 22:12-28 True. 22:12-28 @ Korra. 22:12-29 Nope, SF. 22:12-31 I don't think so at the moment. 22:12-33 Wtf? 22:12-38 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 22:12-39 Besides, 22:12-39 I was here this whole time. 22:12-44 we ain't have this for ages. 22:12-48 We had this background for almost 2 years 22:12-54 Mhm. 22:12-55 The original bg was darker 22:12-56 1 year 22:13-05 https://kpopping.com/uploads/documents/__003.jpeg 22:13-05 Let's use this for the new background. 22:13-13 No k Pop. 22:13-21 @Korra get everyone else's opinions 22:13-23 Wtf? 22:13-24 It's hotttt though. :C 22:13-24 22:13-32 Korra, wtf? 22:13-36 What? 22:13-41 Its weird! 22:13-47 This is even Aii's new profile picture. c: 22:13-47 She made it this because I loved it! 22:13-53 For a background here. 22:13-55 And how is it weird? It's a regular image, YesIndeedSir. 22:13-56 Yes, Aii. 22:14-06 JB as expected. 22:14-07 It is ok, but 22:14-19 How, SF? 22:14-20 Shall not be an appropriate background for this wiki. 22:14-40 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 22:14-54 How is a 26 year old Kpop star JB, South Ferry? 22:15-03 Wow. 22:15-10 As I said, Koop. 22:15-15 k pop* 22:15-34 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:15-50 Obv 22:15-59 Anyway, I gtg sleep! 22:16-02 (wave) 22:16-05 How? 22:16-08 Farewell, Ender. 22:16-18 Farawell Horra. 22:16-21 Jorra* 22:16-32 C:< 22:16-58 C:< 22:17-18 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:17-58 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 22:18-07 Ahm ahm 22:18-16 C:< 22:18-41 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:18-52 o/ 22:18-59 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 22:18-59 ahm ahm 22:19-01 Welcome, TG. 22:19-57 Welcome, ahm ahm. 22:20-28 https://edukayfun.wikia.com/wiki/Johnny_Johnny_yes_papa_(Christmas)_-_EdukayFUN 22:20-28 what has FANDOM come to? 22:22-18 Johnny's behavior suggests that he is a compulsive liar and has little respect for Papa. Beyond this, not much is known of Johnny's personality, although it can be inferred that he is undisciplined and morally corrupt. 22:22-18 22:22-18 This is deep 22:22-39 Ikr. 22:23-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:23-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:25-38 That's dark for something YouTube Kids 22:25-49 Ikr. 22:26-00 And like, 22:26-07 That's putting a lot of thought into that shit. 22:26-10 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:26-23 https://mafiagame.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:34353# 22:26-29 Oops 22:26-29 Let's check. 22:26-30 https://mafiagame.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:34353 22:26-58 Regular thread. 22:27-44 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7733 22:27-47 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:30-11 Poor, poor Pikachu 22:32-25 Why 22:32-35 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:33-06 ^ 22:33-36 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:35-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:35-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:37-45 just gorget what is said 22:38-28 Yes. 22:42-06 Oh I didn't know JustMoons was one of them 22:42-11 Does Gavin have an account? 22:42-28 Yes 22:42-31 What is it? 22:42-50 User:YABOIIGAVIN. 22:42-58 Ohh that's who that is 22:43-10 Yep. 22:43-36 Oh wow 22:43-40 I have 180 MB of screenshots on my computer 22:44-21 Okay, the hyperlinking in Discussions is a bit annoying. Every time I highlight a piece of text, the option appears. -_- 22:44-23 And good, Q. 22:44-26 That's too much @Q 22:45-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:45-54 I'm gonna delete a whole bunch of them once I get the necessary info from them :P 22:46-02 Probably at least 150 MB will be deleted 22:48-01 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650833 22:52-42 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:53-15 Our October off topic should be about Halloween 22:54-01 Lets make a Halloween party, 22:54-02 South, we met KGB in August. 22:54-06 And invite random people. 22:54-17 Well the main things happened Sep, 22:54-20 So same thing 22:55-15 Seems KGB made a private Council channel on his server, though I am the only councilor. 22:55-23 And he, a non-councilor, can see this shit. 22:55-52 Move on from KGB. 22:56-06 SF. 22:56-24 SF, 22:56-39 >What is this foolish "monthly off-topic" post? I thought Discussions was general discussion! 22:56-57 It is, but this monthly off-topic post is simply meant to bring activity. 22:57-32 True 22:57-42 Well Fanatic, here to interfere yet again? 22:57-50 It was the "monthly" thing that was the main focus, 22:57-52 Clearly. 22:58-06 So South agrees with KGB I assume? 22:58-32 Yes, it's the start of a monthly off-topic discussion posted by TDLcrew. 22:58-47 Oh really? 22:58-51 I had a good conversation with ____ in PM earlier. 22:58-58 I asked her, why did she do it? 22:59-00 Irrelevant, C.S, Sayuri, etc 22:59-05 Let's have a different staff do the monthly off topic each month 22:59-08 I never knew CS was female. 22:59-11 And nope, not CCCrew. 22:59-27 The implications are still obv. 22:59-33 Look at my chat now! :P 22:59-34 http://prntscr.com/kz5py4 22:59-43 Anyone of "those" type of people, earthlingn, CCM, furude, etc 23:00-02 Yeah, delete that, Qstlijku. 23:00-14 My computer messed up 23:00-15 http://prntscr.com/kz5q59 23:00-20 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 23:00-31 Earthlingn and CCM talk to me daily in PM, this is nothing significant, SF and will never be mentioned like it is. 23:00-42 SF and will never be mentioned like it is. 23:00-47 Hell does that even mean? 23:00-49 Smart, Q. 23:00-55 It's clear. 23:01-05 Gramatically incorrect 23:01-15 This is nothing significant SF, and will never be mentioned like it is. 23:01-17 Perhaps another comma was needed after SF. 23:01-19 That's correct :P 23:01-23 wtf 23:01-27 lol 23:01-32 I meant to put two commas 23:01-32 Frankly it can easily be mentioned like it is, 23:01-39 As the time will come when something serious occurs. 23:01-40 Anyway I'm heading out 23:01-41 \o 23:01-45 Earthlingn and CCM talk to me daily in PM. This is nothing significant, SF, and will never be mentioned like it is. 23:01-48 In addition you continue to show you are pl***. 23:01-49 Farewell, Qstlijku. 23:01-49 So Q is watching YouTube and chatting at the same time? 23:01-56 Nope! 23:02-03 That image is showing up over everything 23:02-07 @South Plush? 23:02-08 Because I looked at a bunch of screenshots 23:02-24 Anyway was it Furude? 23:02-25 Only FL99 would come to that conclusion. 23:02-27 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 23:02-30 Nope, not Furude. 23:02-33 She moved on. 23:02-34 Aii 23:02-42 I still don't even know who that is to this day 23:02-43 Not Aii. She is sleeping. 23:03-02 Sannse? 23:03-08 Invite m***** and some more users here 23:03-08 Koa is on 23:03-08 Anyone on 23:03-11 Not Sannse. 23:03-18 MS 23:03-19 But rather H****R****. 23:03-26 Obv 23:03-28 HearthRaven 23:03-31 Nope. 23:03-36 HearthRaven moved on from FANDOM. 23:03-39 Still obv, mentioned her earlier 23:03-42 Move on from her. 23:03-51 And when did I mention her earlier? 23:03-52 Tell me the user then 23:03-58 You did a while ago, anyway 23:04-10 Nope, they wanted their identity a secret. 23:04-25 Then the person is bad probably 23:04-27 I still remember that foolish "Korra LOVES Hearth" nonsense. 23:04-43 It was true and correct, 23:04-47 And the South loves Freezy ones 23:04-48 Incorrect. 23:04-51 And was true and correct as K*rra LOVES Aii". 23:04-59 K*rra does love Aii. 23:05-02 But not HR. 23:05-07 Which the South and Freezy ones were correct 23:05-12 In both cases it was vehemently denied despite obvious evidence, 23:05-27 Hr only never came to fruition as she left 23:05-51 The loving of Aii was never denied. 23:06-05 Funny joke. 23:06-14 It never was. 23:07-36 Seems our Yeh Boy is asking if anyone is online. 23:07-44 kk 23:08-03 Gavin obviously 23:08-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:08-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:10-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:10-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:11-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:11-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:12-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:12-43 Move on from Gavin. 23:12-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:12-47 Was here once, barely spoke. 23:12-51 Yet you are still on him. 23:12-55 He is your HR. 23:13-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:13-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:13-18 Who 23:13-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:16-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:16-50 yeh 23:16-52 this is dead 23:16-55 anyone on 23:16-56 korra is on 23:17-11 Why did you refer to yourself in 3rd person? 23:17-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:17-38 Parody of a FANDOM-wide beloved user. 23:17-43 Let's check Skype. 23:17-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:18-05 Don't have a Skype 23:18-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:19-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:20-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:20-10 It's time to stop, South Ferry. 23:22-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:22-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:23-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:23-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:24-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:30-02 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 23:33-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:33-37 What did I do? 23:33-53 You were South Ferrying. 23:33-54 You know exactly what you did. 23:33-58 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 23:34-15 Welcome, Jackninja5DippyGravityFalls. 23:34-28 Did nothing. 23:34-32 I see this is a Staff Chat, 23:34-34 as expected. 23:34-42 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 23:34-44 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650833 ! 23:34-48 Feck you, TheJorraFanatic. 23:34-54 I did nothing? 23:35-52 Reply to RP. 23:36-21 Sure. 23:37-06 What did South do? 23:37-22 Same thing CS65 did. 23:37-26 Come, take a seat, SF. 23:37-31 Why are you here tonight? 23:37-57 No reason 23:38-01 Go talk to C.S 23:38-12 Where is Brett Kavanaugh? Bring him in 23:38-12 South was South. 23:39-03 Brett Kavanaugh isn't a user on this wiki 23:39-42 He did nothing wrong, believe me. 23:39-55 He's going to be the Supreme Court Justice and he's doing to do it bigly. 23:40-00 Jorra was Jorra. 23:45-39 Let's check the RP. 23:52-33 Replied. 23:53-15 Then Melissa has to be the next to speak. 23:53-25 Yeh Boy. 23:53-40 Mess was Mess. 23:54-19 Oh, Dippy. 23:55-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:55-43 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs